


Inevitable

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's destiny lies with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> archaeologist_d 's prompt was "inevitable."

Merlin knew his destiny was entwined with Arthur’s. He knew it would not be easy. Enjoyable had never entered his mind with regards to Arthur on first meeting. He had not expected that his limbs would end up entwined with Arthur’s. Yet here they were, tangled in the smooth, clean bedsheets, moist lips pressed together, tongues sliding together and apart, hands roving over sensitized skin eliciting groans from willing participants. Arthur rolled them so he could mouth Merlin’s cock and Merlin, moaning with pleasure, realized that it had been inevitable. Nothing else could explain how perfect being with Arthur felt.


End file.
